Messed up love story of Finitevus x Knuckles
by mormar1
Summary: This is a story about Finitevus and Knuckles, it has 1 OC her name is Black-Heart and she belongs to my friend, the pairings are Finitevus x Knuckles and OC x Shadow


Messed up love story of Finitevus x Knuckles

Normal P.O.V. :

It was a beautiful moon lit night and Finitevus was on his own on a hill overlooking the Master Emerald and it's guardian Knuckles the Echidna. Finitevus had realized the truth about the world and about his own feelings. He had come to the island tonight because he was seeking forgiveness for what he has done and to tell someone his true feelings for them. Finitevus pulled out a warp ring and stepped through it on the other side was the steps leading up to the Master Emerald and it's guardian.

Finitevus's P.O.V. :

I stepped through to see the steps to the shrine I looked up and saw the Emerald but that was not why I had come. Then I saw him. The reason I came, the one and only one that had ever snuck his way into my hart and the only one I would allow in my heart. The red echidna, Knuckles the echidna stood up as soon as I arrived but he was not on his own Shadow the Hedgehog was there too. Dame it I thought he was on his own dame it !

Knuckles's P.O.V. :

I was surprised to see Finitevus at the steps I never thought I would see him again after everything that has happened. But I have been thinking about him a lot the past few months, is this a sing of some sort or is he just hear to take the Master Emerald ? Wow ! He's changed a lot, he looks so different. Maybe he wants to see me ? What am I thinking Finitevus is not gay and neither am I...or am I ?

Shadow's P.O.V. :

I can't believe it, Finitevus ! I thought Knuckles and him were no longer fighting ? What should I do ? Maybe I should leave and tell Black-Hart about this and see what she has to say about it.

" Knuckles I'm gunna leave you two allow ok but if you need help you know where to find me ok. "

Normal P.O.V. :

" Yeh I know where you'll be. "

Knuckles replied to Shadow. Shadow then pulled out a green chaos emerald and chaos-controlled away leaving the echidna's all alone. Finitevus then took a step onto the first step to the emerald.

" If your here to start a fight then I want you to leave got it. "

Knuckles did not want to fight Finitevus especially now when he was unsure about his feelings towards him.

" No Knuckles I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here because I want to talk to you. "

Finitevus said looking right up to Knuckles.

" Can I join you up there so we can talk ?"

Knuckles looked right into Finitevus's eyes.

Knuckles's P.O.V. :

His eyes are so...amazing. His amazing golden eyes stand out so well shrouded in the darkness of the rest of his eyes. What should I do maybe I should let him up ? He said he wanted to talk but what if he is lying ? But what if he wants to talk about us ? Shut up Knuckles you are not gay, you are not gay, you are...gay.I have to let him up or nothing will ever happen.

* Knuckles nodes to Finitevus *

Finitevus's P.O.V. :

He nodded, well I guess this is it there is no turning back now I have to tell him how I feel or I'll never be able to say my true feelings.

Normal P.O.V. :

Finitevus continued to walk up the steps until he was right in front of Knuckles. Knuckles could now see Finitevus's eyes even clearer than before and was amazed by how beautiful they really were. Finitevus looked at Knuckles and noticed how much he had changed but Finitevus noticed there was one thing that had not changed, Knuckles's sparkling indigo eyes.

Shadow's P.O.V. :

A green flash of light and now I'm outside Black-Heart and Finitevus's apartment they shared. I have to find out what is going on if Finitevus is trying to take the Master Emerald then I have to help Knuckles stop him.

*Knocks on door*

The door was unlocked and then opened by Black-Heart in her usual dress that looks amazing on her and her lovely blood red eyes are...are...there's just no way to describe them.

" Shadow ? What are you doing here ?"

Black-Heart said with a confused look on her face.

Finitevus's P.O.V. :

I stand here in front of him, looking into his eyes and seeing how he has changed. I want to tell him how much I care about him but I'm also afraid of how he will react to me. I'm just a step under him he doesn't want me to get close to the emerald but this is the perfect place for me to stand. Because if he isn't happy with my feelings his fist could make perfect contact with my face and I'd fall down the steps so I would have a broken nose and maybe a few cuts and bruises.

Normal P.O.V. :

" Well...what do you want Finitevus ?"

Knuckles asked looking down on Finitevus.

" I came because...I...I need to...I...I want...I have to...OH MY FUCKING GOD IM BAD AT TELLING PEOPLE IMPORTANT THINGS !"

Finitevus was frustrated and angry at himself and Knuckles was just confused and also a bit curious about what Finitevus meant by ' I'm bad at telling people important things '.

" Can we just sit down so I can talk to you ?"

Finitevus asked looking at Knuckles straight in the eyes.

" If you promise me that you won't try to steal the Master Emerald when I'm sitting down "

Knuckles said looking straight into Finitevus's eyes as well.

Shadow's P.O.V. :

I snapped out of my trans and remembered why I was here.

" I'm here because I want to ask you why Finitevus is at the shrine with Knuckles ?"

" Is he really at the shrine with Knuckles ! Yes he has finally worked up the courage to talk to Knuckles ! Ha ha ha it's all because of me that's why he's there "

Black-Heart said very proudly.

" Ok...can you talk a bit slower and tell me what is going on ?"

I asked with a very very confused tone.

" Well...I...Have...Been...Able...To..."

Black-Heart started to say but I cut her off.

" I'm not stupid just tell me what's going on "

I stated a bit angry at her.

" Well if you must know I have managed to get Finitevus to confess his feelings to Knuckles. He has been trying to tell Knuckles how he feels for a long time and I have made it happen "

Black-Heart sounded really happy.

" Hold on a minute, do you mean Finitevus loves Knuckles ?"

I asked feeling like I had missed something.

Normal P.O.V. :

Finitevus nodded and Knuckles let them sit down they stayed silent for a bit until Finitevus snapped.

" Knuckles I have something to tell you and it is important "

Finitevus looked over to Knuckles.

" Well are you sure you should be telling me if it's that important to you ? Because after everything... "

Knuckles was cut off by Finitevus.

" Knuckles it is important to you as well as me "

Finitevus had a serious look on his face and Knuckles realised he was not trying anything sneaky.

" Ok. Then I'm all ears "

Knuckles was worried that Finitevus had something bad it tell him know.

" Knuckles I...I...*Deep breath* I love you "

Finitevus then moved his hand over to Knuckles's hand and held it tight. Knuckles looked right into Finitevus's eyes. Knuckles was stunned at what Finitevus had just said.

" Y...y...you l..l..love me...I...I don't understand you have never said anything like that to me I mean we were enemies and..and... "

Knuckles had no idea what to say he was just shocked. Finitevus then decided it would be good to show his feelings. He then moved forward towards Knuckles and gently put his lips to Knuckles's lips. Knuckles was so shocked but he closed his eyes and kissed back. They then parted and just looked right into each other's eyes.

" Well...I didn't think you would kiss me back I though you would punch me or kill me "

Finitevus said smiling at Knuckles.

" Well I just...I just...I think I love you too Finitevus "

Knuckles said with a smile he then took off his gloves and entwined his fingers with Finitevus's. They both smiled and then Knuckles put his head on Finitevus's shoulder and they just stayed there for the rest of the night.

B-H P.O.V. :

" Well I'm sure it will end well "

I said with happiness in my voice.

" Well...what now.

" Shadow said looking past me into my apartment."

Well you could come in if you like "

I said with a smile. He smiled back and walked in with me and I closed the door behind us.

Me : What will happen next you decide XD


End file.
